


Quiet affection in the heart

by dreamsinparadise



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsinparadise/pseuds/dreamsinparadise
Summary: You caught a fever. Natsuki tends to you at home while he worries that you overworked too much but little did he knew what work were you working on tirelessly.Fem!readerxNatsuki fic





	Quiet affection in the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple one shot fic that i really felt like writing lol. I tried to use 3rd person pov for the reader because. What is 2nd person pov i never heard of it and I'm uncomfortable with it most of the time (bear with me im a stupid writer XD) And the fic ended up emo. Wow. Character development.
> 
> there might, *coughs* MIGHT be ooc-ness, i tried my best to figure it out but since its my first time writing natsuki, so.
> 
> Enjoy ♡

Breathing. Soft puffs of air, warm as it made contact with his arm made him close his eyes in relief. She's asleep.  
  
Natsuki smiled as he gently placed her head on a pillow, noting closely the way her chest rises and falls as she rested. His hand reaches outwards to touch her forehead again. Still hot, her fever hasn't broke yet, but it looks like its weakening. Best to add a wet handkerchief then.  
  
Walking towards the washroom, his eyes wandered to her laptop across the table - the music file that she worked so hard to finish composing saved and checked. Natsuki's eyes darted back abruptly, and the handkerchief in his hand seemed to wrinkle as he shook his head slightly, and opened the tap, letting cold water soak the fabric, and together his hands, feeling the cool wash through his fingers - somewhat calming him down from his own self doubts. He should be more mindful of her... Natsuki shook his head again. What has happened had happened after all.  
  
After he had done drying the handkerchief, he returned to their room to find her sitting on the bed, her eyes widened when she caught sight of his own as if a mouse being found in a cookie jar. They looked at each other in silence, suddenly not knowing how to explain or to chide on.  
  
"Y/n chan, You should stay in bed when you're sick..." Natsuki pouted as he reached forward to rearrange her blanket, but she got ahold of his outstretched hand, and Natsuki looked at her in curiosity. "Yes?"  
  
"....Natsuki, I want my laptop... please?"  
  
"No..." Natsuki shook his head sadly. "Y/n... you overworked yourself. That's why you had a fever now. If the doctor says you need to rest more, I can't deny him, right?"  
  
"But I've slept enough...." She pursed her lips before looking at her boyfriend wistfully. "Please, Natsuki? I just need to check it one more time? Just five minutes?"  
  
"Y/n..." Natsuki pondered for a moment, his green eyes glimmered in thought until he smiled in defeat. "Alright, five minutes. But only if you eat something afterwards. I'm worried you're not eating well lately so I made some food that I hope you like!"  
  
She shuddered, possibly anticipating what he has in store for her. It isn't the first time Natsuki seen anyone do it but she has the power to make such a simple move look even cuter than usual. "O..kay, I promise. But-" She has her hand in his again, her face flushed unusually red probably because of the fever as she continued. "I want you to listen it with me?"  
  
Emerald green eyes blinked in confusion as the strawberry blonde looked back at his girlfriend, Natsuki is now curious of her spontaneous request - normally she won't showcase her music if she isn't satisfied with its results. This is a first, and it probably meant much to her.  
  
"Alright, I'll take the laptop here." He smiled again, pecking her forehead before standing up to get the aforementioned object. "But you seem redder, y/n chan. Are you sure your fever isn't getting worse?"  
  
The red had deepened into cherry crimson. "N-no, I'm not! You just took me by surprise." She complained albeit the curve on her lips. "No one kisses their partner out of mid air!"  
  
"Well, I do." Natsuki was back beside her again, his gaze tender and she felt her heart skip a beat when his lips met her cheek. "Like this. And like this." Another kiss on her forehead. "You're my angel, y/n. You're always so-"  
  
"Natsuki.....! Can we?" Her voice became high pitched, but it didn't show any sign of dislike and Natsuki chuckled as he wrapped an arm around y/n, and nudged the laptop to her.  
  
"Alright. So what was it that you want me to listen with you?" Natsuki chuckled, expectant eyes focusing on the blue screen. "I am curious, y/n."  
  
Normally, she would reply him with the same amount of glee he felt, but this time, however Natsuki noticed Y/n was silent, the fingers on her left hand kneading the blanket in imaginative knots. "Wait." She finally said as she moved her cursor towards the music file, and clicked it before turning to Natsuki, who looked at it immediately.  
  
"This is for you..."  
  
A harmonious song rolled out from the speakers as her voice fell, and Natsuki heard the sound of violin, lit in its melodic wake like a cry of dawn. The two part writing was brilliant; the piano bass striking each key with fervour, scales flirting with the violin's legato touch. The song was soft, gentle but strong, and it reminded himself briefly of a musical drama he took part in, on the seas as he held the helm, his hair flowing in the fierce wind but his eyes held its own on far land, a place called home.  
  
It was magical.  
  
As the song ended, and when Natsuki thought he couldn't be shaken more, a familiar voice echoed.  
  
"This sounds cliche... but happy birthday, Natsuki, I made this for you as a present. Thank you for existing in this world. May we stay together always, till forever. Signing off!"  
  
"Do you like it?" The same voice, and Natsuki's hands tightened around the hand that's in his palms. "Its 12, Natsuki. I love you." Her other hand touched his shoulder, and he felt his heart shake, quiver in his chest.  
  
With a simple movement, Natsuki turned around, and wrapped y/n whole in his arms while leaning his head on her shoulder. They seemed so fragile, so small. She is something worth protecting and something he treasured so much he never wanted to see her break. Natsuki brushed his fingers on her hair, carding them smoothly down while Y/n's eyes widened at the sudden contact, but softened abruptly as a voice responded. "Thank you... y/n. I love you. Thank you for making this gift. There's nothing that could be even better than it. I love you so much."  
  
Y/n sighed. "I'm glad that you liked it." Then she blinked her eyes some more. "Natsuki? Are you okay? You might get sick if you got this close."  
  
"Its alright," He shook his head in reply. "I feel so happy right now I don't want to let go of you. You're lovely like this, close to me."  
  
"But." She bit her lip in mock concern. "How about dinner?"  
  
He smiled. "I had it in the freezer. I can thaw it out later, but now" Natsuki loosened his grip, and gazed at her steadily, hands on hers. "I want to say thank you."  
  
She felt his lips against hers, crashing her mouth like a wave shattering against a rock. Debris seemed to fall, the sky seemed to break under one long look of his emerald green orbs, each reflecting the love he had for her deep in his soul. She gasped slightly, breaking the kiss in need for air, before being brought back to Natsuki's relentless pursuit of affection.  
  
His hands are on her cheeks, caressing them with pint drop touches of his slender fingers. How many smiles had he seen formed on this face? How many tears he witnessed fell from these bright, gentle eyes? He lost count, he didn't remember. All he could remember was that he wouldn't ever want to see her sad in this life. She belonged in the sun.  
  
If everyone had to wish a wish on their birthday, or only once in the years in their time. God forbid he wished anything but for her happiness.  
  
May that she would smile forever, as pretty as the flowers in meadows, shining proudly like the sun in the skies.  
  
May her tears, those beautiful saline crystals that were born from her, on the brink of overflowing in his heart, be that of blissful love.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ a one month late happy birthday to natsuki ~
> 
> I'm such a disappointing utapri stan dkjsjd lol I hope you enjoyed this fic! I tried!
> 
> Feedbacks are highly welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
